


A Little Alone Time

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: Andy and April have been dating for two weeks and just want some alone time. Is that so much to ask for?





	A Little Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty follow-up to the college AU I wrote, _Women's Studies 101._ ;)

The simultaneous sound of students shuffling their belongings filled the cavernous lecture hall. The hands on the clock read the close of the hour, the end of their lesson for the day. Friday was over, the weekend had just begun.

“Don’t forget, quiz on Monday.” Professor Linda snapped her briefcase shut with a loud click, addressing the class. “Enjoy your weekends.”

In one massive shuffling of movement, the class stood and began filing out the narrow doorway. Only one student remained behind, seated in the front row all the way on the end. He sat there, smiling softly at the dark-haired TA across from him.

April stood and stretched, her long arms high above her head as she bent her back to release some of the tension from sitting for an hour straight. She smiled at the young man who couldn’t take her eyes off her.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” he replied, his wide grin making April blush.

“Y’know,” April chuckled, “you’re gonna fall behind if you don’t stop staring at me during class. Then I’m gonna have to keep tutoring you forever so you don’t fail.” She shoved her notebook into her bag and crossed her arms.

Andy stood and crossed the short distance between them. His hands cupped her shoulders, rubbing gently with thick fingers. April looked up into his eyes, all warm, soft and sparkling green.

“It’s hard to look away,” Andy whispered, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. “I’ll totally fail if it means I get to stare at you all day.”

April’s chest did that annoying fluttery thing that she kinda sorta loved. She wrapped her arms around Andy’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Maybe I don’t wanna tutor you every day,” she murmured. Andy glanced at her, worry in his eyes, until she smiled wide and leaned up to kiss him. “I’m kidding, dude. I’ll tutor you forever.”

“Thank God,” Andy sighed, leaning down to kiss her again. This time, April melted against him, groaning softly against his lips. Her boyfriend was awesome.

 _Boyfriend._ Andy Dwyer was her boyfriend. She smiled to herself, something she wasn’t used to doing until recently. They’d been together for two weeks now. Their first date had been a success, and they went on two more before a frustrated April had to flat out ask Andy if they were officially together, to which he confusedly replied that he thought they were from day one. It had been smooth sailing since then, the both of them hanging out whenever they could between classes and on weekends.

Now, alone in that empty lecture hall with no one to see them but the abandoned desks, April let her inhibitions go. She kissed Andy hard, her fingers moving up and curling in his hair. Andy responded in kind, his hands wandering down her sides to rest firmly on her waist, where they sat warm and secure.

“Mmm,” April hummed into his mouth at the introduction of his tongue, insistent against her own. They’d gotten so used to making out in their short two weeks together, they were already familiar with what the other person loved. Backing up against the edge of her desk, April let herself lean against the cheap wood as Andy pressed against her. Their movements were natural, and before long Andy was gently leaning over her as she lay on her back on that cold desk, his hands on either side of her head as he continued to kiss her.

“Babe,” he whispered, nipping at her neck.

“Yeah?” April could barely breath, let alone speak. His mouth was spinning her out of control in the middle of a public lecture hall, yet she couldn’t make him stop if she tried. She didn’t want him to.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, sucking lightly on her neck before kissing his way back to her mouth.

April only moaned softly into his mouth. Her hand trailed up over his shoulder, coming to rest just inside the collar of his shirt. She could feel his semi-muscled chest, hot and sweaty above her, and the heat in her chest blossomed into a full-fledged fire, traveling down her stomach.

They’d made out plenty, but it was never this intense. They still hadn’t gone _that_ far yet, but every day, with every kiss, she wanted more. April would be lying if she said she wanted him to stop. She would also be lying if she said she wasn’t a _little_ nervous about it. It'd been a while since her last boyfriend and she certainly hadn’t felt the same way about him as she currently felt about Andy. But here? In the lecture hall? For their first time she had imagined something a little more…comfortable.

Then, Andy pressed forward between her legs, leaning over her until they were nearly chest to chest as they kissed. She could feel him clearly stiff through his jeans, and suddenly she didn’t care so much about comfort. She just wanted to feel all of him. Her emotions were haywire and she started to breath faster.

“Andy?”

“Mhm?”

“I love you.” The words slipped out of her without warning, and she was horrified. At once, her surroundings seemed foggy. Her brain buzzed, and she stared at Andy with wide eyes like she couldn’t believe what had just happened. She was prepared for him to pull away from her, to walk away and never call her again. It was too much too fast, and she hated herself for ruining this for them. But Andy didn’t do any of those things. He didn’t frown, or pull away. He looked at her…and smiled.

“April,” he whispered, his eyes roaming over her face. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. The wait between his words was agony to her. It might as well have lasted hours. 

“Andy?”

“I love you too,” he said. “I love you a whole lot.”

Relief washed over her in a giant wave. That was all she needed to hear. She gripped his collar and pulled him down, crashing her lips against his, biting at him like a mad person.

“Fuck,” Andy’s voice caught in his throat, the guttural groan lost amidst the sounds of their kissing.

Neither of them heard the pointed cough from behind them. In fact, it wasn’t until Andy’s hand was slowly working it’s way up April’s bare leg, trailing the edge of her skirt, that the newcomer’s voice broke through to them.

“Am I interrupting something?” a gruff voice grumbled.

April screamed, Andy shouted, and the two of them jumped apart as though someone had poured a bucket of cold water over them…which, if you were to ask April, would have been _way_ more preferable than what was happening.

One of the campus janitors stared at them with a smug grin, holding a broom in one hand and leaning against the professor’s desk. He stared at them as they looked back in horror, April adjusting her clothing and Andy trying desperately to hide his erection with his backpack.

“Don’t let me stop you,” the janitor chuckled darkly. “Pretend I’m not here. I’ll be quiet.”

“Oh my God,” April muttered, covering her face. She shouldered her bag and grabbed Andy by the hand, pulling him forcibly toward the door. Neither of them said a word as they passed the other man, who they could still hear laughing all the way across the building.

Now was apparently _not_ the time.

The following day, another opportunity presented itself. 

“Hey April?”

“Yeah?”

April glanced up from her book. Leaning back against the opposite end of the couch, her feet stretched out in Andy’s lap, she was incredibly relaxed. There was nothing better than a Saturday afternoon on campus with nothing to do but lounge around, and after the unfortunate interruption from the day before, they both could use a little uneventful down time.

“What time is Leslie coming back tonight?” Andy glanced at her, his hands working wonders as he rubbed her socked feet. His own were kicked up on the coffee table.

“I dunno, she didn’t say,” April shrugged, tossing her book aside. “She went to visit her mom this weekend, so probably not until tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah?” Andy grinned. “You think so?”

“I’m pretty sure,” April looked at him. “Why?”

“No reason,” Andy shrugged. “It’s just nice to know we’ll have some alone time. Usually Ben and Leslie are always around.”

That was the truth. They could barely hang out in the dorms without one or both of their roommates bursting in on them. Not that they were ever doing anything they shouldn’t…aside from a few hard-core make-out sessions that were rudely interrupted. Still, they tried to coordinate their time so they were never around when Ben and Leslie were, and vice versa. It was a little exhausting, to tell the truth. April just wanted to be able to hang out with Andy alone for once. Even more so after yesterday’s incident. Ugh, the memory still burned in her brain and she desperately wanted to forget it. She’d had no such luck so far.

“It _is_ nice.” April beckoned him forward with a curl of her finger, shifting so she was sitting up even more.

Andy stared at her with lidded eyes, moving forward without question. Within minutes, he was hovering over her as they kissed. April tugged him down harder with a fist in his curls, her legs wrapping around his lower back. Andy let his weight rest on her. His hands went to her hair and held on.

April loved this. The feeling of Andy on top of her, his weight resting on her, her hands in his hair and her tongue in his mouth. She loved all of it. Breathing hard, April broke apart to look him in the eyes.

“Andy?”

“Yeah babe?” 

“You wanna?”

He looked at her, confused. “Wanna what?”

April groaned. _Do you want to have sex with me_ sounded too clinical. Anything else just sounded weird. So instead, she took one of his huge hands and brought it up to her breast. Andy’s eyes went wide. His mouth hung open but no words came out.

“It’s okay,” April whispered, watching him. “It’s fine, Andy…” She placed her hand over his and nodded. 

Andy licked his lips, his hand still frozen. April figured he was trying to be respectful, that he didn’t want to seem over eager or creepy, but she knew he wanted this too. She never missed the way his pants strained in the front whenever they made out, try as he might to hide himself. After literally feeling him against her while hovered over her desk, her desire had grown and multiplied ten-fold.

April pulled him back down to meet her lips, kissing him slowly. It took a few seconds, but eventually his hand squeezed her gently through her shirt. He groaned softly into her mouth.

God, it felt amazing. April sighed against his lips, her tongue pushing hard against his. Already, she could feel him thick in his jeans, the friction against her sweatpants making her crazy. She grinded up against him, and Andy gasped out loud.

“Shit—“

“Kiss me,” April mumbled, and Andy’s lips found her again as his hand squeezed and kneaded, slipping under her shirt to find the cup of her bra underneath. “Oh, God, touch me.”

“Fuck,” Andy grumbled, his lips moving down her neck. His hand slipped under the soft cup, covering the entirety of one breast with his warm palm. April’s breaths got heavier, her measured grinding against him driving her crazy with need. He was _so_ hard. The heat between her legs was insane. “April, you’ve got the best tits like, ever.”

“C’mon, Andy,” April moaned, his mouth on her collarbone making her skin burn. He squeezed and pressed, rubbing his thumb over her hard nipple back and forth. She needed him _now._ She didn’t have any more patience to wait.

“You sure?” He looked at her with concerned eyes, mesmerized by her.

“Yes, I’m totally sure,” April nodded frantically. _“Come on!”_

Andy smiled, diving down to kiss her again. He was in the process of unzipping his jeans with his free hand when they heard the door open. Someone gasped as several items hit the floor.

“Oh my God, oh no!” Leslie shrieked, turning around on the spot. She had two grocery bags in her hands and three on the floor by her feet.

“Leslie!” April gasped, pushing Andy off her in a hurry and sitting up. “Why are you back already?” She adjusted her bra beneath her shirt, combing her hair behind her ears. 

Typical…so damn typical. She should have expected this. They were _never_ gonna fuck at this rate.

“Are you two—never mind—I got back early!” Leslie exclaimed. “I just—ugh, this is horrible—“

“Yeah, no kidding,” April groaned, as Andy grabbed a pillow and unnecessarily held it in front of his pants. 

“I’m sorry,” Leslie sighed. She wouldn’t make eye contact with either of them. “I should have called.”

“Us too, Leslie,” Andy said apologetically. “We should have, um, texted you.”

“Texted me what, that you two were about to have sex?” Leslie shook her head wildly. “Ugh, no, please don’t ever text me that. I’ll just leave you alone.”

“Forget it,” April sighed. “It doesn’t matter, Leslie. I’m totally not in the mood anymore, anyway, so thanks.”

“April—“

“Forget it!” April threw her hands up in the air. She’d never understood the meaning of sexual frustration until this point. It was a real thing, and it sucked. She stormed off to her bedroom and almost slammed the door had it not been for Andy trailing behind her.

Once inside and closed off from the world, she slumped onto her bed and hid her face in her pillow, letting loose a muffled scream. She felt a heavy weight that could only be Andy sink into the mattress, and a gentle hand on her shoulder a moment later.

“April?”

“What?” Her voice was muffled. She didn’t want to look at him.

“Hey, honey, it’s okay.” He spoke softly, rubbing her back soothingly. “We’ll have alone time, I promise.”

How could he be so okay about this? They were so close, again, only to be interrupted…again.

“That’s not the point, Andy,” she groaned, finally turning to face him. 

“What’s the point then?” He looked genuinely confused. “I don’t get—“

“It shouldn’t be this hard to get some time alone!” she fumed. “You’re graduating in the spring and I’ve still got two years to go. You should be out doing awesome things instead of being stuck here with me all the time, barely able to get an ounce of privacy. This is so lame.”

“What are you talking about?” Andy chuckled. “I like being here with you!”

“You have a car,” she said. “You could be out doing things. I can’t even get into a damn bar without sneaking in or using a fake ID. Why would you wanna be hanging around me, anyway?” She wasn’t sure where all this was coming from. It sounded just as weird as she felt.

“April, that’s the dumbest thing I think I’ve ever heard you say, and you’re the smartest person I know,” Andy said, rubbing her shoulder. “I don’t care about that stuff.”

She looked at him and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands. “You don’t?”

“No!” he chuckled. “No way!” He stretched out next to her on the tiny bed, pulling her into his arms. “I’d be cool just lying here with you like this every single day, April. This has been the most awesome two weeks of my life so far.”

April smiled. She cupped his cheek, rubbing his meager facial hair. His eyes never left hers.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m being weird.”

“No, you’re not,” Andy inched forward so they were nose to nose. “You’re perfect, and after I graduate, I’m gonna get a job and an apartment, and you can live with me instead of these stupid dorms. I’ll make sure it’s close to campus, too, so you won’t have a hard time—“

April kissed him, stopping all talk in that instant. Andy responded in kind, his hand resting on her cheek. The air between them was so warm and the heat was radiating off Andy’s body as April melted against him. It was slow and perfect, and with the addition of Andy’s tongue in her mouth, April tugged his collar forward until he was leaning over her.

It was just like before, like yesterday in the lecture hall, like moments ago on the couch, only now with the door to April’s room closed, sealing them from the rest of the world, they were totally alone. Leslie could be out in the common area but April neither knew or cared anymore. She reached up under Andy’s shirt, running her palm up and along his stomach to his chest. She could feel his muscle flex involuntarily, and she chuckled softly against his lips.

“Take it off,” she whispered.

“Yeah?” Andy was breathing hard, his eyes focused entirely on her. April nodded. Slowly, never breaking the stare, Andy removed his flannel and the t-shirt underneath. He sat there on his knees, watching and waiting for April to give him another command. Slowly, she sat up and did the same, removing her shirt and tossing it aside so her stupid pink bra was on full display. Andy’s eyes bulged, roaming over every inch of her while still trying to focus on her face. He wasn’t having the easiest time. “Wow,” he breathed. “April, you’re so damn hot.”

“Pants.” It was all April could manage. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage, too scared to turn back now. She couldn’t.

“Okay.” Andy unbuckled his belt, the metal parts clanking softly before he slid his jeans down his legs. 

April glimpsed the outline of his dick, already hard in the thin boxers, and her mind went to crazy places. She wanted to touch him, to feel him, taste him. Shedding her sweatpants, she wanted to match. She sat up on her knees just as Andy was, the two of them staring at each other in wonder.

Andy’s body was perfect. Not entirely chubby, but nowhere near fit. Semi-muscled and smooth, with a little bit of chest hair and thick, bulging thighs. Her mouth watered.

Moving together, Andy pulled her in for a kiss, gently leaning April down until she was flat on her back in bed. His mouth travelled down, brushing her collarbone, leaving little pecks in the valley of her breasts. She shivered, her soft breaths getting heavier and harsher when he mouthed her nipple through the fabric of the bra, while his other hand squeezed her breast in steady motions.

“Oh God…oh… _shit,_ Andy…”

“Good?” he asked dumbly, before carefully tugging the fabric aside and folding his tongue over her nipple, sucking gently.

“F-fuck,” she stammered. “Don’t stop—“ Meanwhile, Andy’s hand wandered. He felt down the slope of her stomach, flat and smooth, to the edge of her panties, where his fingers teased entrance at the elastic waist band. “Please…”

“Don’t want you to beg,” he whispered against her tit, before his hand slid neatly beneath the elastic to find her wet and waiting for him. His massive hand covered the entirety of her, rubbing once, before he curled his middle finger and slid in into her folds.

April let out a muffled gasp against her arm, biting down on her skin to release the tension. Andy’s fingers felt massive, the calloused pads alternating between dipping and curling, before the added pressure of his thumb against her clit sent her spiraling. All the while Andy suckled, moving between both breasts, pink bruises blossoming along her chest, before he met her lips again to help drown her moans.

“Andy,” she whined, clawing at his neck, “please, please…God, please…” He felt so amazing, he was so gentle, and all the nerves April had felt from before were melting away. She could feel his cock pressing against her leg, hot on her skin, and she wanted nothing more than to taste him, to swallow him whole and make him feel as good as she felt in that moment.

“I love you,” he groaned, biting down hard on her shoulder. The explosion of nerves sent her over the edge, and she came hard around his hand with a pounding in her ears. By the time she came down from it, she was still shaking, Andy hand pumping slower and slower until they were both still once again.

When her vision was normal once more, April lifted her head to look at him. He looked just as dazed as she felt, staring at his glistening fingers with wonder in his eyes.

“Holy shit,” Andy breathed.

“Uh-huh,” April panted, nodding, before her head hit the pillow.

Then Andy sucked his fingers clean, and April nearly died on the spot. He groaned the entire time, eyes closed in pleasure, and April swore if she didn’t feel him inside her in the next few minutes she was going to scream.

“Awesomesauce,” he said softly, lost in his own world for a moment, staring at his hand.

“C’mere,” April whispered, reaching down between them. She gripped his dick in her hand, pumping slowly, and Andy froze. “This okay?”

“Uh…uh-huh,” he nodded, his mouth slack. “Y-yep…”

“Good,” she growled. Her hands were dry, and she knew that had to be uncomfortable for him, but for the moment she needed this. He was thick in her hand, hot, his hips bucking ever so slowly as he moaned out loud. April rolled her thumb over his head back and forth.

“F-fuck me,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

“C’mon Andy,” April murmured. “Fuck—“

Andy stopped her hand with all the effort he could muster. Smiling, he moved over her, his arms on either side. “April,” he breathed, “you sure you want to—“

“Yes,” she replied instantly. She wanted this more than anything.

“Do you have, um—“

“Uh-huh,” she nodded. Reaching into her bedside drawer, she pulled the tiny foil package out and tore it open. Carefully, she rolled the condom down his shaft.

Andy looked at her and smiled, leaning down to kiss her once more. As they broke apart, he thrusted forward, sliding into her with ease.

April closed her eyes, the feeling of fullness and pleasure rolling over her. The sound she made had to have been loud enough to wake half the building. When she opened them, Andy was staring at her lovingly, his green eyes unmoving. He stayed completely still, waiting for her to give him the go-ahead.

“Okay?” he kissed her again, resting his forehead against hers.

“Amazing,” she breathed, stretching her legs open as far as she could manage, just to get the full length of him. He pulled out slowly, and April whined, only for him to slam forward and sheath himself completely again. _“More.”_

Andy grinned, picking up a modest pace. His hips pumped steadily, arms straining to hold himself up. She could see the taut muscle, and when she sat up just slightly to try to catch a glimpse of him disappearing into her over and over again, he hit a new angle that sent her spiraling again. She could feel that heat, climbing and climbing with every thrust. Likewise, Andy was already straining to hold back. His lips were tight, his eyes squinted.

“I’m so close,” April whispered. “Oh God, so close, Andy…”

The second orgasm hit her like a train. It washed over her, enveloping her entire being until all she could feel was where they met in slick heat and Andy’s pumping.

“Fuck,” Andy grunted, speeding up, before giving one last hard thrust and stilling in her. He growled loudly, his breaths labored and broken up, until he collapsed on top of April in a sweaty heap.

They lay there silently, sweaty and tangled. April closed her eyes, wanting to remember every little things about this moment. Every detail, every sound, every feeling. Eventually she could feel Andy soften inside her, and her body started to numb beneath his weight.

“Andy?” she tapped his shoulder. He rolled off her immediately, pulling her close so they were lying together.

“You all right?” he panted.

“Yeah,” April smiled, running her hand over his chest. She was more than fine. She felt incredible. Her body was on fire in the best way. “You?”

“Amazing,” he nodded. His chest rose and fell. “Fucking _awesome…”_

“Do you think Leslie heard us?” Andy asked, later that night as April dozed against him. He rubbed her shoulder lovingly.

“I dunno,” April shrugged. “Don’t really care, to be honest.” Andy chuckled, kissing her forehead. 

Neither of them had moved for nearly an hour after they’d had sex. When they finally got dressed, April had peeked into the common room and Leslie was no where to be seen. Now, hours later, during which they’d showered, eaten, and returned to bed, there was still no sign of her.

“I hope we didn’t scare her away,” Andy sighed. “I like Leslie. She’s cool.”

“Serves her right for interrupting us the first time,” April rolled her eyes. “Honestly? I’m sure she’s fine. She’s probably at Ben’s dorm right now.”

“Okay.” Andy seemed fine with that. He snuggled her deeper in the blankets. “I love you, April.”

“Yeah, I love you too,” she chuckled. He hadn’t stopped saying it all night. “Andy?”

“Yeah babe?”

“You really meant it when you said you wanted me to come live with you after you graduate?” She craned her neck to look at him.

Andy stared at her, his eyes sparkling. Then he kissed her. “Of course I did. I meant every word.”

April kissed him back. That was absolutely good enough for her.


End file.
